idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Collin: Wild Madness
Collin: Wild Madness is an American 3D platforming video game developed by Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being a installment of the Collin the Speedy Boy franchise. It is released for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC on September 25th, 2018. Synopsis When Collin gets his speed stolen, he uses totems to save a mysterious new area from a new threat. Characters Main * Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy (voiced by Jason Griffith) - a teenage human who is the protector of FingerTown, being in a quest to recover his superhuman speed. * Tommy the Opossum (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD. * Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog (also voiced by Jason Griffith) - TBD. Supporting * Evelynn Rodriguez (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a beautiful but ditzy and somehow annoying Hispanic teenage girl who is Collin's girlfriend. * Zazuki (voiced by Khary Payton) - a crazy shaman who introduces Collin to the totems. * Kachia (voiced by Cree Summer) - a cute but annoying teenager who is Zazuki's assistant. * Flappy McFinger (voiced by Billy West) - a finger-dove hybrid who is Collin's trustworthy friend. * Alexis Doll (voiced by Grey Griffin) - an old friend of Collin who has a crush on him, much to Evelynn's annoyance. * Abygal (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD. * The Narrator (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD Antagonists * Zarokia (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - a shaman who steals Collin's powers in order to free an ancient entity and the main antagonist. ** Zane (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a villainous Face Paint who was hired to aid Zarokia. * Moostor (voiced by Keith David) - a monsterous moose who is revealed to be the physical form of an ancient entity. * Terrence McSteel (voiced by Nolan North) - a poacher hailing from England who pilots a mech, being one of the game's boss. * Freezina (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - an beautiful ice spirit who is one of the game's bosses. * Mecha Boar (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD * animal * Enemies * Face Paints - a group of Face Paints who work for Zane. They return from Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: The FingerTown Problem. Gameplay Totem Powers * Chameleon Totem - can turn you invisible. * Gorilla Totem - can grant you super-strength. * Parrot Totem - can grant you flight. * Crocodile Totem - can grant you to breathe water indefinitely. * Lion Totem - can grant you enhanced senses. * Cheetah Totem - can grant you superspeed. * Ice Spirit Totem - can grant you ice manipulation. * TBD Totem - TBD * * Ultimate Totem - TBD Worlds Trivia * Bryte, Gurkha and Sharp are completely absent from this game. * Braces makes a cameo appearance in the game. * There were rumors that Aubrey and Drumplers might make a cameo appearance. * This is the second Collin the Speedy Boy game to be rated CERO B, after Collin the Speedy Boy: The World Adventure. * Most of the characters introduced in this game are voiced exclusively voiced by African American voice actors in order to give more accuracy to the African-like setting. * It is the fifth Collin the Speedy Boy game to not be released for a Nintendo console, after Collin's Game Gear Journey, Collin: Island of The Bots, Collin and The Swift of Light ''and ''Collin the Speedy Boy: Synergy: Synergy Awaits. However, despite not having the Switch version at first, Collin: Mechanical World doesn't count. * The way that Collin can turn into various species depending on the used totems is inspired by Robin the Frog's transformation into Muppet Monsters from Muppet Monster Adventure. * The portals from Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: The FingerTown and its remake returns. * This is the first game since the first two CTSB games where Collin does not turn super for the final boss.